Emerged from the Endless Abyss
by AK-SilverGirl
Summary: Second story - A psycho guy named Nicodemus tries to eliminate Crash and crew... Please R&R!


Note: This is actually a sequel of "As long as Time is" and takes place a month later. Our friends mostly play around on N. Sanity Beach or playing volleyball...  
  
Eden and Tropy just got back from a trip to the UK and Crash and FC have finally made up (well, almost).  
  
Tiny, however, hasn´t got any smarter but at least he has started a diet. This seems to stress him a bit. Dingodile likes to learn Pura and Polar new poker tricks and therefore, hasn´t won a single time since he started...  
  
Oh, well...  
  
AK SilverGirl presents: My second story:  
  
Emerged from the endless Abyss  
  
("Irish Boy" by Mark Knopfler plays)  
  
(We see the ocean from a very low helicopter view and then we fly across it till we get to Crash´s island. While this is happening, we see some credits)  
  
Cast: Crash Bandicoot Coco Bandicoot FC Bandicoot Dr. N. Tropy Dr. N. Cortex Tiny Tiger Dingodile Polar Pura Eden Lynx (Crystal Bandicoot- trademark) Uka Uka Nicodemus N. Oxide  
  
(as we reach the island the music stops)  
  
(Crash, Coco, FC, Dingodile, Tiny and Cortex play beachvolley, Tropy being the referee)  
  
Crash: Hit this, Cortex! (slams the ball over to Cortex´s side) Cortex: Aah! (prevents it from hitting him in the face) Take a break, infernal bandicoot!!! (picks up the ball and gives it to Coco) Coco: Here, Crash. Catch! (the ball lands in the water) Tropy: Wrong ball! (gives her the yellow card) Coco: (to Tropy) Jesus, Tropy. This is VOLLEYBALL not soccer!!! Tropy: That´s it, you´re out! Coco: WHAT!!! You can´t be serious!?  
  
(She is pointed out. As she walks away the opposite team is laughing)  
  
Tropy: Time´s up! Everybody: What?! Tropy: He he... Just kidding!  
  
(Before Tropy could even notice this, the ball hit him in the head. Not knowing where it came from, he wanders down to Eden and Pura, nonchalant)  
  
Dingodile: Yay! We finally made that weirdo disappear... Crash: And with Coco gone it´s much easier to beat you guys! Cortex: Oh, just shut up! (complaining) I was not born to physical activity!  
  
(Dingodile shoots and Tiny catches it... with his mouth. It´s blew)  
  
Tiny: Tiny stopped ball... FC: Great job, Tiny! You killed the ball! (Tropy and Coco is heard laughing in the back) Cortex: Well, at least I don´t have to play around with you anymore! ... Dingodile: Ah, ya wuss!  
  
(A little away from there Eden, Coco, Pura and Tropy is sitting, listening to the waves and talk about things and stuff) ...  
  
("Simple and Clean" - Kingdom Hearts theme by Utada Hikaru plays)  
  
Coco: So, Pura. What are we gonna do now? Pura: Meow. Coco: I beg you pardon? Pura: (annoyed) I said MEOW, you jerk! Coco: But what´s the point? Pura: I don´t know! I just like saying meow! Coco: (turns towards Eden and Tropy) So, how was the UK? Eden: It was lovely! I´ll return there soon... Tropy: ... (to himself)... I just can´t understand how Big Ben could be five minutes wrong! ... I had to correct it... Pura: You sure it´s not your watches that´re wrong? Tropy: That´s not an option! I´ve made them myself! Pura: Exactly... (Several yells are heard from the volley teams. They´re shooting with a coconut. This seems to hurt)  
  
Crash: YAAUW!!! Watch it, FC! FC: Sorry... Dingodile: Hey! That nutty thing nearly put my eye out! Cortex: Yeah, sure (sarcastic) Polar: (now there too) You guys are nuts! Everybody: .................. ................. Damn you, Polly Bear!!! Polar: (realizises he´s being offended) HEY!  
  
(Polar is now being used as the volleyball)  
  
(As the day turns to dawn, we cut to a dark scene. There are two persons standing around a table. It´s appears to be Uka Uka and N. Oxide)  
  
Uka Uka: (mad) That insolent bandicoot and his friends are always putting a stopper in my evil plans.! They must be eliminated once and for all! ... N. Oxide: Let´s hit ém with a racing car! Uka Uka: I´m asking for intelligent ideas, Oxide! (even more frustrated) N. Oxide: What´s wrong about that? ... Voice: It´s too unoriginal... N. Oxide: Who´s there?  
  
("Tempus Vernum" by Enya plays)  
  
(A tall dark character wearing a black cape emerges from the shadows surrounding the room. Uka Uka reconizes him)  
  
Uka Uka: Aah, Nicodemus! You finally arrived...  
  
Note: Nicodemus is my trademark. If you use him, make sure to mention me, thanks! He´s about the same size as N. Tropy but has long white hair and strongly resembles to Ansem from Kingdom Hearts. The greatest difference is that he´s white-skinned and has different eye colors (yellow and red) ... His voice is dark and trembled and when he speaks, you can´t hear from which direction the voice is coming... A spooky person... His powers: I´m not telling you yet! You´ll have to wait and see... The name Nicodemus actually comes from the bible. It´s a person who asks a lot of questions to Jesus, I think.  
  
(back to the story)  
  
N. Oxide: You know this person, Uka Uka? Uka Uka: Off course! Nicodemus is almost as evil as I! (laughs) Nicodemus: If not more, my ally. So, who is this plake you´ve been talking about? Uka Uka: Well, Nic. This orange marsupial named Crash Bandicoot and his friends. They are always ruining my evil plans!  
  
(Uka Uka shows Nicodemus a picture of Crash and some of his friends)  
  
Nicodemus: (unimpressed) Is this the dangerous menace you´ve been talking about? That rat is no match for neither of us, Uka Uka! Have you grown weak?! Uka Uka: A rat, maybe! But do not underestimate him! He and his friends are strong together... Nicodemus: Some of his friends look familiar... Uka Uka: Yes, that´s right! After realizing that they couldn´t defeat him, my own employees joined the sonever bitch! Nicodemus: Have no fear, Uka Uka. They will feel our wrath as well... No one messes with the darkness!  
  
(As Nicodemus holds the picture it burns to ashes... We´re now in the time twister. N. Tropy is working on it as he always do. Coco and FC is joining him in it)  
  
FC: Tropy, what is the use of this thing? (holds up some kind of wrench) Tropy: DON`T TOUCH THAT! ...  
  
(FC drops it in chock, and it lands on his foot)  
  
FC: YYOOUWCH!!! (hopping around on one foot looking ridiculous) Coco and Tropy: (roll eyes and pretend like nothing happened) Coco: Do you suppose Uka Uka will come back? Tropy: Off course! Uka Uka is not giving up just yet. Until he´s gone, there´ll be a chance for it... FC: (calmed down) Should we be afraid? Tropy: In theory, yes. I know Uka Uka well enough to know what he´s capable of... And it´s not looking good! Coco: He woved revenge as far as I can remember... FC: Nah, I bet he´s just bluffing! Tropy: (alarmed) No. Uka Uka is evil! Bad guys always mean buisness! I can tell, I´ve tried it as well... Coco: But at least this family is treating you good, Tropy! We stand together and as long as we do so, we´ll defeat Uka Uka. No matter what! Tropy: (not sounding convinced) Guess you´re right... Coco: That´s the attitude!  
  
(FC´s cell phone rings and he picks it up) FC: Ah huh, ... right! Got it, Cortex! ... (hangs up) Coco: What´s up? FC: Dinner´s ready!  
  
(Inside Crash´s house, Coco, Crash, FC, Cortex, Pura and Polar is sitting ´round the table. It´s wumpafruit pie and everybody´s enjoying it)  
  
Polar: Yummy! This is great, Cortex! Cortex: Thanks! It´s an old recepie... Pura: Hey, where´s that sammon, you promised me, Cortex?! Cortex: Oops! ... Pura: Whatta ya mean about "oops"? FC: Wonder where the rest are...?  
  
(Just then, Dingodile, N. Tropy and Tiny enter the room. They seem to be exausted)  
  
Coco: Tropy, it´s not like you being late! ... Tropy: ... Eeh ... (trying to say something) Crash: Huh? What? (stands up) Tiny: Funny time person try tell Crash ´bout big problem! Crash: What big problem? Dingodile: Ya better check dis´out yaselves! ... (points them out)  
  
(they all run outside. It´s dark night out on the beach. They see Eden stand, looking to the ocean at something)  
  
Crash: What is it, Eden?  
  
(Eden looks at him with a worried-sick face and then points towards the nearby island. They all look at it... Suddenly, the gigantic volcano on the island erupts and the fire goes high in the sky, making all the clouds "catch fire". At least it looked that way. Everybody froze...)  
  
("Tempus Vernum" by Enya resumes to play)  
  
Coco: What´s happening? Eden: ... The darkness... has returned... FC: What does he hope to accomplish this time!? Eden: It´s not just Uka Uka, FC... I sense more than one power on that island... Tropy: So, he has got another ally, eh! Tiny: Tiny scared (shivers) Dingodile: Why, he´s not the only one who´s roastin´here! Pura: It´s ok, Tiny. I´ll beat ´em up for ya! Polar: Me too! Coco and Dingodile: You´re not going! Pura and Polar: But you promised! ... Coco: (gives Tropy an angry look) You happy now?! Tropy: What? ... I think it´s time, they learn to face danger. After all, it´s their destiny, so their choice!  
  
("Tele" by Barcode Bros. Plays (again)  
  
(We zoom away from the heroes and now we see N. Oxide and Nicodemus on the vulcano-island (let´s call it Vulcan Island for short). They seem to be waiting for someone) (the music slowly fades)  
  
N. Oxide: So, Nicky. What´s this whole plan about, huh? Nicodemus: For now, we wait... N. Oxide: Wait for what? (frustrated) I´m not told anything and that´s not fair! (kicks some sand) Nicodemus: Life´s not fair, my friend... But how could you ever know... Your simple mind cannot understand the evil of the world whence I came! N. Oxide: (swallowing his anger) So, ... (through teeth) ... this world... what kind of world is it? Nicodemus: Why should I tell you? ... (sighs) ... Why would Uka Uka hire such an incompetent maniac for this job?! ... N. Oxide: (unimpressed) Oh yeah? And what makes you so special, huh?  
  
(Nicodemus was just about to turn around, defending himself, when N. Tropy and Dingodile appeared on the beach. Nicodemus turned towards them)  
  
Nicodemus: So?! This is what they send us! A mutant outcast given a flamethrower and a freaky guy with a tuning fork... Tropy: Tuning fork´s correct! And don´t forget it! Dingodile: We´ve noticed yer´ little party over here and we´re gonna stop it, mate! Nicodemus: It´s amazing so far you´ve come with that attitude! It so seems, you understand nothing... Dingodile: Arh, SHUT UP, COMRADE!  
  
(They both run towards him and as they do, Nicodemus raises his hand. His eyes starts to glow as Tropy and Dingodile are immobilized and lifted about ten feet of the ground. Then, he started talking)  
  
Nicodemus: Behold! I, Nicodemus from the endless Abyss, am talking! May every and all of my foes wither like flowers before me! ... (closes his hand, inflicting heavy damage upon the two) N. Oxide: Whoa! This isn´t happening! Nicodemus: (now floating in the air, three feet above ground) Nicodemus the Dark is speaking! Listening is your command! Obeying is your only will! Spreading evil, death and despair is your purpose! ... Now, ... (all glowing) ... prepare for your sanity to be gone ... (closes his eyes) ... FOREVER! ...  
  
(The whole scene illuminates and we fade back to N. Sanity Beach where our friends are waiting)  
  
Cortex: I don´t think they´ve made it. Coco: Cortex, don´t say such things! Tiny: Maybe master´s right! (nodds at her) Polar: Remember, we´ll come along too... Pura: Yup! Polar´s right. We can´t quit on our friends now... Eden: I feel something is wrong. A lot wrong! Crash: Hey, guys. Let´s get going! We have friends over there! FC: Right, Crash! Let´s move it! Cortex and Coco: I´m coming with ya!  
  
(And so we see Crash, Coco, FC, Cortex, Pura, Polar and Eden take an old wooden boat and sail off. The scene changes to Vulcan Island, inside the vulcano)  
  
("Neverending story"- theme by Creamy plays)  
  
N. Oxide: What was that spooky scene all about, Nicodemus? Somebody might have seen it! Nicodemus: And that was exactly my point, Oxide! And the little scene? ...Speaking of which ... (steps aside revealing N. Tropy and Dingodile) N. Oxide: Ahh! How did they get here? (aims at them with a laser gun) Nicodemus: Spare it, my friend! Their mind is no longer their own... N. Oxide: You mean, ... they´ve been... Nicodemus: ...possessed? ... Yes! ... N. Oxide: (kinda scared of him) Where did you come from, ... really? (shivers)  
  
(Uka Uka enters the cavern, pleased)  
  
Uka Uka: Nicodemus! I knew you wouldn´t disappoint me! N. Oxide: And what about me? Uka Uka: (not even looking at him) Oh, ... good job, Oxide... N. Oxide: Hm! (walks out) Nicodemus: (looks at Oxide) We won´t need him, Uka Uka. You already know so! Uka Uka: (they give each other an evil, agreeing look) Yes! Once we´ve done with this, you can make an end of him! (evil laughter)  
  
(We see N. Oxide hiding in the doorway, listening to every word. He then gasps and runs out of the scene... Meanwhile, at the sea...)  
  
Crash: Yuck! Cortex, gimme a break cause that´s disguisting! (Cortex had just vomitted. Everybody else in the boat was fine)  
  
FC: Well, we can´t all be tough. Pura: Eew! I can smell it from over here!  
  
(Everybody seemed to move away from Cortex and it got a little packed. Crash and FC was rowing the boat)  
  
Crash: It looks like we´re sailing ´round in circles. FC: No, wonder when you forget to row your side! Crash: (provoked) Why, you little ... Coco: Guys! (keeps them apart) Crash: You´re right! Let´s just keep rowing. Eden: Oh, boy...  
  
(They closed up on the island)  
  
(the music stops)  
  
Polar: Docking! All off board! Cortex: (mumbling) Oh God! The teddybear thinks he´s in charge... (pukes again) Polar: I´m captain! Pura: Don´t get too cocky! (pushes him in the water) Polar: Whoa! ... You ... glob, ...glob ... TRAITOR!!! Glob ...  
  
(As they went up on the beach, they encountered N. Oxide)  
  
Cortex: HIIYAAH!!! (aims at him with his laser gun) N. Oxide: Wha, ... wait, stop! Coco: What! (angry) FC: What happened to our friends? Crash: If you´ve hurt ´em... (grabs him in the neck) N. Oxide: Don´t! (covers his face) I quit! They don´t need me anymore... They ... they intend to kill me! Polar: Can we trust him? This might be a trick! Eden: Hmm... He looks quite pitiful, in fact... Coco: What do you say, Eden? Eden: I trust him. (to Crash) Let him go!  
  
(Crash let go of N. Oxide who told them everything he knew about the plot and especially about Nicodemus)  
  
Coco: Oh my! The guy sounds mighty powerful! (looks at Eden) Eden: And if he´s got Dingodile and N. Tropy under his controle... Crash: Okay! We need a plan... (we quickly cut to the bad guys. N. Tropy and Dingodile are searcing the entire island to find Crash and his friends. Still possessed)  
  
Dingodile: (eyes different colored) Sniff, ... sniff... I can smell ´em, mate! (desperate) Boy, I can smell ´em! Tropy: (same eye situation) This time... this time it´ll be once and for all! They must bow to the masters power! Be patient, Dingy! We´ll find them soon enough. It´s only a question of time! (gives a little sickly evil laugh)  
  
(Our friends are standing by the foot of the volcano. A discussion is in progress)  
  
("Soap is in the air" by Soap plays silently)  
  
Crash: Now what? FC: What? (unable hear because of the volcano) N. Oxide: What what? Coco: (yelling) This isn´t the best place to plan! I can´t think! Crash: I´m not suprised! Coco: HEY! (slams him) Crash: Ouwch! What did I say? (innocent) Eden: Hey, guys... (senses something) Something´s coming... FC: What? Cortex: Could you speak a little louder? I can´t hear anything! (covering his ears) Pura and Polar: (also covering their ears) It´s impossible to concentrate here! Eden: I said...  
  
(They are interrupted by N. Tropy and Dingodile. They are in the way of the vulcano. They are observing at them with a cruel look)  
  
(dramatic choir music is heard in the back - Think Kingdom Hearts)  
  
Tropy: (arms crossed) You´re not going anywhere, I´m afraid! FC: Tropy, what´s the matter with you guys? Dingodile: (points his flamethrower at FC) Don´t ya even move an inch!!! Polar: (growls) Coco: What do you want from us? Eden: (starts to cry for an unknown reason) ... Cortex: Eden? ... (supports her) Tropy: Your time ends here... (raises his tuning fork) Crash: No way!  
  
(Crash ran towards the possessed ones, trying to attack them. Though, he was stopped by Dingodile´s flames few feet away from them)  
  
Cortex: Who´s behind this madness?! (irritated) Dingodile: Destroyed you must be! (steps forward followed by Tropy) Tropy: The master has spoken... And so, you will suffer! Coco: (whispering to Cortex) Look at their eyes! They look... hypnotized or something! Eden: Do you think Uka Uka is behind this? He sais something about a master... Cortex: No, it can´t be Uka Uka! I know he´s powerful, but he´s not capable of possessing minds. FC: You sure? Cortex: Absolutely! (ends it with a nodd) Crash: (a little burned) But who is capable of it, then? Cortex: I´m blank. Crash: (not realizing, he´s talking out loud) We don´t have time for this! Tropy: (now aiming at Crash) Right you are!  
  
(He shoots a fireball at Crash who dodges it. The battle starts and the music turns into "Kids in America" by No Secrets)  
  
(Crash, Polar and Cortex go for Dingodile, not noticing N. Tropy sneaks behind them and heads towards Coco, Pura and Eden)  
  
Crash: (discovers) Hey! Didn´t your mom tell you not to fight girls!? (runs over to them but it´s already too late)  
  
Tropy: Bye bye, infernal rats! (just about to shoot Eden) I´ll teach you a lesson! Eden: TROPY, STOP!!!  
  
(Suddenly, everything froze. Literally. The characters, the music... and then)  
  
Tropy: (still aiming but having quite trouble doing so) C... can´t! Eden: (looks him in the eyes) You don´t wanna do this, Tropy! You don´t have to!  
  
(Tropy´s expession tells that he´s fighting and having a heck of an headache. As time passes, Tropy takes himself to the head, lowers his weapon and makes strange noises)  
  
Tropy: Aaarh! (kneels down) Eden: Fight it, Nef! Fight it! (cheers up) Coco: (looking at Dingodile who´s going through the same procedure) Dingodile: Blasted! ........ Nnhggheeh!  
  
("Somebody" by Friends plays)  
  
(A lightning struck. As their fight intensifies, the whole spot around them illuminates and we fade to Nicodemus and Uka Uka)  
  
Uka Uka: So after conquering the universe, we´ll go for the multiverse! (pleased with himself) And then ... eeh? ... Nicodemus: The entire omniverse? ... Uka Uka: Eh? Yeah, right! Terrific idea, Nicodemus! Nicodemus: And the racing boy and our nuisances? Uka Uka: Will be eliminated, off course! (laughs while leaving the scene) Nicodemus: ... off course... (he repeated to himself) ... What an unoriginal plan. Uka Uka may be evil, but he hasn´t got any sense for creativity! Back at the endless Abyss this kind of cliché would have been punished by death! But no... This is all they can come up with! ...  
  
(He stopped walking, sensing something´s wrong)  
  
Nicodemus: (hissing) Impossible!  
  
(runs into the shadows whence he came and we fade to the battle field. Tropy and Dingodile are lying on the ground, unconcious)  
  
Crash: What happened to them? (to Eden) Eden: They fought against their possession! If they won, I cannot tell yet. Cortex: Phew! As I was saying... I was not born to physical activity! (gasps) Coco and Pura: Look! (points at Tropy and Dingodile who´s waking up)  
  
Tropy: (tired) Oh boy! Dingodile: (alarmed) Wh... where did that guy go? Coco: What guy? Dingodile: That guy whith that wierd name... Coco: (looks at Dingodile, confused) Huh? Cortex: Maybe it´s the person who possessed you? N. Oxide: It´s Nicodemus! Tropy: (Get´s helped up by Eden) Exactly! That was his name... Crash: Nicodemus? The guy teaming up with Uka Uka? N. Oxide: Yes. Crash: So he´s able to possess people. Tropy: (sarcastic) Oh really? I couldn´t tell! ...  
  
(A thunder was heard, a black lightning struck and before them stood Nicodemus)  
  
Nicodemus: I must admit I didn´t expect you to escape from me... Crash: Surrender, Nicodemus! You´ve already lost! Tropy: (whispering to Crash) No, he haven´t! Crash: Hey, I´m desperate! Tropy: You´re desperate all the time. So? Eden: You´re disticable! ... (screaming) Coco: Eden?! Eden: ... You used innocent lives and acted through them! ... Dingodile: Who´s she callin´ innocent?! Nicodemus: That´s what happens in order to pursue your goal... Pura: And what´s that "goal" all about? Nicodemus: Total despair... in any form it may have!  
  
(They froze for a second. His voice was scary and sounded even more trembling now. A he spoke, he earth vibrated)  
  
Nicodemus: So, you´re not as stupid as I thought, Oxide... N. Oxide: Well, there´s only room for one stupid person, Nic! Nicodemus: (ignores him) I am emerged from the endless Abyss! ... And I shall fulfill my task with small effort... Cause that´s the Abyss-style... Crash: Who are you really? (trying to intimidate) Nicodemus: I... am TRUE DESPAIR ITSELF!!!  
  
(An earthquake split the ground on which they were standing. Nicodemus was floating in the air again. Now making some hand buisness)  
  
Tropy: Whatch it! Dingodile: Don´t even look at him! (falls to the ground) Polar: He´s gonna possess us all! Nicodemus: (laughs) Don´t be silly! That would be boring as well as unoriginal! I intend to possess the half of you and make them destroy their best friends!  
  
(Crash looked up and saw Coco, Pura, Cortex and FC getting posessed. He could do nothing while they suffered. Crash, Polar, Tropy, Eden and Dingodile moved away from them as they advanced)  
  
Crash: Eeh, what now? (looks at the others) Dingodile: Let ´em have it their way! Polar: But it´s not their way! They´re just posessed... Tropy: The bear´s right! We can´t harm our friends! Eden: There must be a way ... (thinks) Polar: Eden? Eden Lynx, are you there? ... (waves his paws in front of her) Eden: He said despair, right? Dingodile: Yep! That´s what he said, gal. Crash: (enlightens) Of course! That´s it! He´s despair! ... Tropy: We kinda already know that! Crash: I wasn´t finished! I mean, if he´s despair, he must feed on despair... So if we haven´t got any despair, ... Polar: ...he can´t exist!  
  
(They stopped moving away. Nicodemus was looking at them, wondering. They all grinned at him as they moved towards him and his minions) Nicodemus: (shocked) What? ... What are you doing? ... No! Stay back and fear me, you insolent earthlings!!! Crash: (walking) Forget it, Nicky boy! Tropy: Your time´s up! Dingodile: You´ve already lost! Nicodemus: You can´t defy me! I have your friends! Polar: Our friends aren´t afraid of you either! N. Oxide: Who´s insolent now, huh!?  
  
(Crash was now standing about an inch away from Nicodemus. He looked him directly in the eyes)  
  
Nicodemus: (nervous) You can´t fight the Abyss! Crash: We don´t need to fight it... We have friends! And friends have courage... We´re not afraid of you, Nicodemus! (points at him) So therefore... YOU DON`T EXIST!!!  
  
(The last of Crash´s words echoed upon Vulcan Island. Nicodemus froze. So did the possessed ones. Suddenly, he started screaming loudly and started to catch fire. Crash and his friends saw how he turned into smoke. There was nothing left of him but the still fading scream)  
  
("Come together" by Friends plays)  
  
(Everybody had turned to normal. We are now back on the beach. Our friends are now playing soccer)  
  
Eden: I´m glad it all came out good... FC: (to her) I´m glad YOU came out good! Tropy: (had been listening) FC, aren´t you supposed to keep the goal? FC: Oh, ... yes! ... Right! ... Dingodile: Here it comes, mate! (kicks the ball towards Coco. It lands outside the line and Coco picks it up) Tropy: Okay, Coco. You serve! Coco: ... TROPY, YOU PLAYFUL OLD IDIOT!!! Tropy: He he, I know! "This is SOCCER, not volleyball!"  
  
(Fortunately for himself, Tropy was able to dodge Coco´s ball this time)  
  
Cortex: I wonder what happened to Nicodemus? N. Oxide: Maybe he returned to that "Abyss" or whatever... Tiny: (also joining) Tiny stop ball... Everybody: NO NO NO, TINY!!! (freaks out) Eden: (gives a seldom laugh) Pura: (while tackling) I ... Ouw! Watch it, Polar! ... I wonder where Uka Uka went... Polar: Sorry! ... I think he´s scared of us, that evil wuss! Tropy: Oh, I wouldn´t necessarily say so... Crash: The good thing is he´s gone for now. So let´s enjoy it!  
  
("Easy come, easy go" by Los Umbrellos starts to play)  
  
FC: (blocking a ball) Wow! ... Hey, Eden? Eden: What´s up? FC: How about we went out together? Tropy: (glaring daggers at him) Dare you? ... (whispered) FC: Eeeh?! ... You know what, Eden? I don´t think I´ve got time anyway...  
  
(We fade out into the blue sky and the tune turns into the ending credits)  
  
("Heart of the ocean" - radio mix plays)  
  
A story by: AK SilverGirl  
  
Cast: Crash Bandicoot- Tobey Macquire Coco Bandicoot- Vicky Winthers FC Bandicoot- David Spade Dr. N. Tropy- Michael Ensign Dr. N. Cortex- Clancy Brown Tiny Tiger- Brendan O´Brien Dingodile- William Hootkins Polar - Haley Joel Osment Pura- Hayden Panettiere Eden Lynx- Dido (still your desicion, Crystal) Uka Uka - Clancy Brown Nicodemus- Billy Zane N. Oxide- Can´t remember ... This is so humiliating!  
  
(As the song comes to an end "When the music is gone" by Friends starts to play)  
  
Thanks to: Naughty Dog, Sony, Travellers Tales, Crystal Bandicoot and the "Crash and friends storycenter" for inspiration...  
  
Yours truly, AK.  
  
... 


End file.
